Like a tramp cat
by Mariohn
Summary: Una boda, unos sentimientos bien enterrados, una desición inesperada. ¿Que puedes hacer cuando lo más importante para ti se te va de las manos? N/S -Remake de Ser un Gato Vagabundo-
1. Prologue

Este es un remake de una historia que hice hace un tiempo. Quizás hayan algunos cambios, quizás conserve otras cosas. Lo que si espero conservar es las ganas que puse a la hora de comenzar a escribir esta historia. Si eso se mantiene, quizás no importe lo demás.

Dedicado a Natzabel, que fue la primera que me apoyó —y betea— esta historia. A Fuu, mi partner de rol y a la gente que se dio el trabajo de leer mi trabajo anterior.

¡Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer esto!

* * *

**Declaimer:** Naruto Masahi Kishimoto.

Beteado por Natzabel 

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era un pueblo perdido de la mano de kami-sama y aún así, las calles llenas de polvoreda y la mitad del paraje en ruinas le proporcionaba un ambiente familiar difícil de igualar. Recorría todas las mañanas, como siempre, con agua sacada del pozo para los que no podían procurando usar las sombras y reparar en cada paso que daba. Fue desde que tenía uso de razón una costumbre que su abuelo inició e incluso ahora, no hay algo más que puede hacer.

No ha visto nada hoy.

Avanza con el jarro de agua colgando en las manos, deteniéndose en la sombra que proyectaba un arco, último vestigio de las ruinas del mercado en los que su abuela solía pararse a mirar cada vez que volvía a casa de la compra. Endereza la espalda, dejando el jarro en el piso y moviendo su melena negra hacia atrás con cansancio. Cerrar los ojos y perderse en la oscuridad es cada vez más difícil, pero es un conocimiento adquirido a estas alturas.

Escucha el movimiento de la tierra al ser levemente arrastrado por el viento y sabe, que es el momento.

Un rayo de rojo cruza su mente y hace que comience a temblar. Abraza la visión llevando la mano izquierda al collar en forma de triangulo que adorna su cuello, apoyando la otra mano en la piedra para no caerse. Ve fuego por todos lados, escucha gritos, escucha llanto. Levanta la mirada y ve un halcón en llamas atravesando el cielo rojizo y destruyendo todo a su paso. Los gritos se apagan un poco. Siente latigazos de terror por momentos, insegura de a lo que su propia visión pueda llegar lo que le hace pensar si debería seguir mirando esta vez. Intenta recordar la última vez que vio algo tan intenso, tan fuerte y su mente se queda en blanco. La tierra muerta a sus pies se remueve y hacen que baje los ojos hacia el piso. Hasta el momento no había visto que se encontraba en el mismo lugar que había dejado hace unos segundos, pero ahora lo veía caer lentamente a pedazos al igual que todo a su alrededor. El fuego crepitaba a su lado, pero lo sentía cálido, confortante. Diferente.

Había algo más que resurgía. Una especie de perro, con más colas.

El grito del halcón hicieron que ella y el perro alzaran la mirada. Parecía mirar hacia abajo, custodiando desde el cielo. Lo sintió como protección. Un ruido metálico, fuerte, conocido se alzó e hizo que ella intentara buscar la fuente. De pronto, todo comenzó a oscurecerse pero pudo escuchar a lo lejos el grito del halcón y el rugido del perro.

—Cambio —fue lo primero que dijo, al abrir los ojos.

**Konoha.**

Algunas veces es mejor cerrar los ojos y simplemente dejarse llevar. Despertar y creer que será un mejor día por solamente estar vivo, estar presente. Hacerse la idea de que debe vivir, de que debe respirar aunque desee no hacerlo.

Aunque lo único que ansía es no querer abrir los ojos nunca más.

Cuando llega ese momento donde analiza su vida y comprende que lo único bueno que ha logrado conservar nunca será para él. Y debe conformarse con mirar por el otro lado de la ventana, con observar como todos avanzan mientras él se queda en el mismo lugar. Esperando la nada, sintiendo celos de todos y de nadie. Mirarles a la distancia como un observador mira una película.

Se fuerza, sin embargo, a disimular una expresión vacía en el rostro. Esa que ha perfeccionado toda su vida y que, en el fondo es lo único que le queda. Vivir en aquel mundo donde todos le odian, donde nunca podrá volver a ser aceptado, donde sabe que si no mira hacia su espalda puede ser aniquilado.

Y no puede cambiar nada de eso.

E increíblemente el miedo le abruma. Perder la poca esencia que va quedando para no ser nada. Para no volver a ser él mismo.

Pero ya no le queda nada.

De vez en cuando cierra los ojos e intenta dejarlo todo atrás. Dejar de pensar. Recordar el momento del punto de quiebre e intentar encontrar un punto donde todas sus emociones y frustraciones se perdieron. Volver a ser él mismo.

—**Teme, te estoy hablando…**—

Ignorarlo todo a su alrededor y lograr esa instancia de la meditación donde se está en armonía. Donde puede dejarse llevar por sus emociones, por sus conflictos.

Donde pueda, básicamente, responder a estímulos sin pensarlo demasiado.

–**¡Oye! ¡teme!** –

–**¿Que mierda quieres dobe?** –

–**Necesito hablar contigo**–

¿Cómo intentarlo si la razón principal de tus problemas no deja de atormentarte?

.

.

.

.

* * *

Y volvemos a comenzar! Aproveché que mi pobre partner se quedó sin luz para comenzar a escribir esto sin sentirme ligeramente culpable xD pero ¡Vamos que se puede!. Espero avanzar lo más posible para darles una idea para donde vamos —aunque nunca demasiado—.

Gracias por leer! Espero con ansias sus primeras impresiones.


	2. I - He want to marry

**Declaimer:** Naruto Masahi Kishimoto.

Beteado por Natzabel

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La lluvia ha continuado desde hace un mes. Cuando comenzó, fue un pequeño rocío que nadie quiso notar. Todos ellos, acostumbrados a sobrevivir a los parajes extremos y a las situaciones adversas consideraron demasiado inverosímil el siquiera prestarle atención al clima. La lluvia no iba a detener a una legión ninja. La lluvia, prolongada durante diez días no iba siquiera a hacer que sus armas bajaran, que dejaran de pelear.

La lluvia, el viento, la mitad de konoha inundada, un tercio sin un techo en el que cobijarse y el resto simplemente esperando por alguna acción del país del fuego un mes después, hicieron que se reconsiderara la situación.

La monotonía de esos días hacía que entraran a pensar por primera vez en mucho tiempo que después de todo, no eran más que personas normales. Los ninjas especializados en agua hicieron prácticamente nada para solucionar el problema—básicamente hacer que el agua no hiciera más estragos, que por alguna razón no trajo nada más que desastre— y los ninjas especialistas en tierra no podían hacer nada más que mirar hacia el cielo y esperar que lo que parecía un balde de agua fría sobre Konohagakure simplemente se detuviera. Así, los ninjas especialistas en agua y trueno como Sasuke tenían prohibido hasta chasquear los dedos y los pobres ninjas egresados de la academia no hacían más que acarrear baldes de agua fuera de las casas, ayudar con la comida y limpiar pisos y paredes.

Monotonía atroz. Tanto que ya comenzaba a extrañar estar peleándose con algún grupo de vándalos o algún ninja renegado. Incluso pelearse con Konoha de vez en cuando sería bueno.

Se sorprendía a sí mismo el no tener más que pensar en hacer la colada, esperar que la televisión funcionara esta vez —su casa había tenido la suerte de tener techo y no estar en el barrio inundado— o esperar que en la tienda llegara algo más que tomate maduro. Y que Kakashi dejase de molestar, entre otras cosas cotidianas.

Caminó hacia el lugar donde le esperaban, mirando hacia el piso e intentando saltear lo que parecían hoyos profundos debajo del agua que corría por las calles. Ya había visto a Naruto mojarse hasta la cintura y en definitiva, no era lo que él preferiría para un día normal. Entre enfermarse por ninguna razón y prevenirse, prefería lo segundo. Cuando sus pasos, rápidos y cuidadosos lo llevaron hacia el lugar acordado, tuvo que detenerse a causa de la cantidad inusual de personas alrededor del lugar. Alzó una ceja, con aparente indiferencia pero intentando pasar desapercibido.

La única cosa que podía decir que mantenía de su pasado.

Volvió a intentar avanzar, enlenteciendo sus pasos a nivel de casi esperar más de cinco segundos para dar el otro, suspirando con satisfacción cuando se halló en la entrada de Barba Q. sin haber llamado la atención de ninguna persona. A saber porqué le habían citado ahí.

—**¡Hey, Teme!**—Escuchó un poco después de que la cortina de la entrada del restaurante fuese cerrado completamente. Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo, haciendo lugar para que el otro ninja entrara estrepitosamente y le salpicara la ropa que gracias a unas gruesas botas no habían sido mojadas hasta el momento. Se recordó a si mismo que reprocharle cualquier cosa solamente sería alentar a una pelea de la que no tenía ganas, por lo que permaneció con la boca cerrada y el ceño fruncido.

Cualquiera diría que esa expresión bastaría para alejar a cualquiera. Que no fuese Naruto.

—**¡Tu no sueles llegar tarde dattebayo! **—inquirió sin siquiera mirarle, en voz alta haciendo una sonora carcajada y logrando que el humor de Sasuke —Normalmente serio, pero sereno— se alterara un poco.

—**Algunos tenemos que trabajar, dobe**—inquirió, sin embargo el bullicio proveniente de afuera ahogó su voz, sobre todo cuando el grupo que se encontraba afuera —con Naruto como centro de atención al parecer— se precipitó a acercarse hacia ellos.

—**¡Yo también estaba trabajando y lo sabes, ttebayo! **—respondió rápidamente, logrando que Sasuke simplemente soltara un bufido. Naruto, al parecer ignorante que aquellos ninjas habían entrado también en la habitación simplemente dio una palmadita en el hombro del pelinegro y le empujó suavemente hacia donde se encontraban las mesas —**¡Camina, teme! Ya sabes que tengo que contarte algo**—

—**¿Y no podía ser en casa? **—preguntó en respuesta, pero echándose a caminar después de que Naruto insistiera un poco más. Suspiró con fastidio intentando recordar el momento en el que aceptó venir a esa parte —concurrida parte— de la aldea y no decidió quedarse en su casa, con un vaso de chocolate caliente en las manos e intentando que la TV transmitiera algún programa medianamente decente. Ah si, porque el idiota frente a él había insistido hasta el hartazgo.

Hay que ver lo que costaba ser amigo de una persona, especialmente si esa era Naruto.

Añorando la soledad de su casa de hace una semana, Sasuke se obligó a intentar pensar que era bueno para si mismo y ya. Era mejor que imaginar planes de asesinato que no concretaría a estas alturas aunque Naruto dejase su ropa interior en el comedor en vez de en el cesto de ropa sucia, donde supuestamente correspondía. Las quemaduras de tercer grado hacia otra persona eran tentadoras, pero no si equivalía a echarse una parte de tu propia casa.

El edificio departamental donde Naruto residía lamentablemente había sido inundada y los que tuvieron suerte, tuvieron que salir del lugar dado que el viento de la semana pasada logró que el poco resistente techo saliera volando a la primera tormenta y sencillamente se quedaran sin donde vivir. Sasuke no entendía cómo las cosas de Naruto, lo que guardaba debajo de todo el chiquero que mantenía en el departamento pudieron sobrevivir y más, cómo había logrado que él, resabido ermitaño había aceptado darle alojamiento.

No, quizás lo peor de todo es que Naruto no había pensado en nadie más para invadirle la casa.

—**¡Mesa para dos Dattebayo! **—fue lo último que gritó Naruto antes que la gente a su espalda les diera alcance —no que hubiesen caminado demasiado— para rodearles en un mar de confusión y gritos, que a su juicio, lo único que conseguían era que quisiera salir corriendo del lugar y realizando un par de Chidoris que no pasasen por traición. Y aunque fuese de esa forma, no le importaría demasiado.

Pero era irónico que él, en este preciso momento no fuese el centro de atención. No le importaba, ciertamente, pero que el circulo del bullicio se centrara en una de las personas más odiadas en el pasado era en cierta forma para reírse un poco. Tomando distancia lo más que podía y reclinándose justo en el arco entre la recepción y las mesas —porque prefería por mucho el estar en su campo visual antes de desaparecer, como la última vez, y que Naruto le buscara a los gritos— para observar en silencio. Las caras alegres, orgullosas y con mucha satisfacción de ninjas ociosos y personas normales hablando a un tiempo lograban solamente que Naruto intentara disculparse inútilmente, con un tono de voz claramente de nerviosismo. Sasuke sonrió con sólo ver la escena. Era lejos el verle para saber lo incómodo que se debía estar sintiendo, pero no era tan buen amigo como para ir a ayudarle. Podía decirse que disfrutaba el observarle incómodo y aún así rodeado de personas.

Era el sueño de Naruto, el ser reconocido. Y él no era nadie para interponerse entre alguien y sus ilusiones por muy tontas que le pareciesen.

Abstraído en sus pensamientos a penas notó que una voz, suave y un tanto tartamuda al principio le llamaba desde el costado. Necesitó dos llamados para lograr despegar la mirada del Uzumaki para toparse con unos ojos perla que le miraban con curiosidad. Y bondad, lo que a estas alturas era más que raro. —**Hyūga **—saludó, inclinando la cabeza.

—**No sueles venir a estos lugares **—escuchó con voz amable, haciendo que Sasuke le mirara con curiosidad. De todos los otros ninjas de su edad, Hyūga era sin duda la única que no le había caído mal. En ese tiempo era un fastidio terrible tener que lidiar con todas esas chicas enamoradas de un fantasma y que alguien lo mirara normal —normal a su manera. Porque Hyūga, resabida chica tímida era difícil que entablase conversación más de medio minuto con otra persona. Suficiente para él al menos— era agradable en cierta forma.

—**No me gustan los lugares concurridos** —se excusó, mirando nuevamente hacia el gentío un momento. La pelinegra, después de dirigir una breve mirada, con él, asintió.

—**A mi tampoco** —murmuró, haciendo que Sasuke hiciera una breve sonrisa. En teoría, de ser un poco más cortés —y no lo era— habría preguntado por su familia o algo parecido. Pero los hyuuga habían recibido muy pocas bajas en vivienda y las que había, se encontraban lejos de la casa principal o eso había dicho Naruto durante la cena. Pero durante las pocas conversaciones que había tenido con ella, había descubierto que era mucho más fácil quedarse callado y no decir nada.

—**Hemos tenido mucho trabajo últimamente **—le escuchó decir. Sasuke asintió, recordando su molesto trabajo en la academia ninja. Al no ser más que un Genin y no poder efectuar sus funciones, Tsunade había decidido mandarles a todos a la academia o a distintos lugares de la aldea, para intentar controlar la situación. Afortunadamente para él, Naruto había sido enviado a ayudar a sacar el agua al otro lado de la ciudad con el Equipo Asuma y él había sido asignado con Hyūga, Aburame e Inuzuka. Hyūga había demostrado una paciencia infinita que ninguno de ellos tres tenía con los niños. Para Sasuke, o era tener a kunoichis pequeñas detrás de él experimentando su primer amor por el chico 'malo' de la aldea, o shinobis excesivamente preguntones. Miedo, admiración cegada o reticencia a obedecer órdenes, cosas que simplemente le molestaban.

Sasuke asintió, manteniendo su expresión neutra y preguntándose cuando Naruto se dignaría a aparecer. Quería irse a casa a decir verdad —**Va contigo **—inquirió, logrando que las mejillas de la chica se tornearan un poco rosas. Las mujeres avergonzadas siempre lograban ponerle un poco incómodo.

—**S-solo hago lo que puedo. Me gustan los niños **—escuchó, viéndola mirar hacia el piso y removerse un poco. Hinata sonrió un poco antes de levantar nuevamente la mirada hacia él. —**Tú también pareces llevarlo bi- **—alcanzó a decir, antes de que la mirada de la chica pasara de él a alguien a sus espaldas. Sasuke volteó brevemente la cabeza para ver al rubio junto a ellos —**¡Naruto-kun! **—exclamó ella en lo que Naruto le palmeaba la espalda con entusiasmo.

—**¡Ya nos dieron una mesa, ttebayo!** —murmuró alegremente, apuntando con el dedo hacia las mesas —**¡Pensé que se demorarían mucho m…¡ah! ¡Hola Hinata!**—saludó, pero bajando en una octava su tono de voz animado.

—**Dudo mucho que infundir terror sea llevarlo bien** —murmuró en respuesta encogiéndose de hombros y dudando seriamente en que le hubiese escuchado. Naruto, al menos si lo había hecho, echándole una mirada curiosa.

Hinata parecía a punto de desmayarse —antes probablemente lo hubiese hecho— pero para Sasuke era un poco insólito que a pesar de eso encontrara la voz para dirigirse a él —**H-hola…** —tartamudeó un poco, notoriamente avergonzada pero tragando saliva —**¿Va todo bien? Kiba y Shino me invitaron**—

—**¡Sí! Muchas gracias ttebayo **—respondió Naruto, dándole un empujón para que avanzara —**Tenemos que irnos ¿Sabes? ¡Hablamos luego! **—murmuró jalándole y sin importarle si le dejaba hablando sola o no. Sasuke le fulminó con la mirada, rodando los ojos y decidiendo soltarse de su agarre de un tirón. Observó brevemente la expresión triste pero quizás un poco pagada de sí misma de Hinata quien sólo intercambió un par de palabras con él y Sasuke supo, que estaba perdida. Quizás, solo quizás podía entender ese sentimiento insistente por dejarse llevar un poco por su avasalladora personalidad.

Quizás todo Konoha se sentía de esa forma. Estaba casi seguro de que así era.

—**Puedo caminar solo** —ladró cuando después de tres empujones, Naruto aún persistía con hacerle caminar.

—**¡Ya te veo la cara bastardo! Si te dejo solo un segundo quizás te eches a correr de vuelta a casa **—respondió automáticamente. Sasuke no entendía cual era la urgencia por decirle algo aquí y no en casa. Se golpeó mentalmente un par de veces por relacionar "casa" con "Naruto y él" pero se sintió mejor al recordar que era el rubio el que había terminado durmiendo en su sillón. Él no había hecho nada —**Y si nos paramos, nos darán alcance. ¡Realmente necesito hablar contigo, dattebayoo! **—.

Sasuke suspiró con fastidio. Naruto aún no quería entender el porqué las personas les señalaban y pensaban _cosas raras._ ¿Cómo, si después de tanto tiempo aún seguía con esa clase de actitudes? Había que ver lo idiota que era de vez en cuando.

Se sentaron en una mesa que se encontraba al fondo. Sasuke se sorprendió que Naruto no hubiese solicitado algo como un privado —parecía realmente nervioso— pero intuyó que lo que quería decirle no era esencialmente personal. Se sentó junto a la ventana, mirando hacia la lluvia que se encontrara afuera mientras una mujer iba a tomarles el pedido. Dejó que Naruto ordenara —dado que no había ramen— preguntándose cuánto tiempo más estaría esa molesta lluvia.

—**¡Respóndeme cuando te hablo, ttebayoo! ¿Acaso no dormiste nada?** —escuchó. Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo automáticamente, volteando la mirada hacia él. La camarera, con cara de alucinada y soñadora no dejaba de mirar a su amigo con adoración, haciendo que Sasuke se sintiera un tanto enfermo. Esto siempre pasaba cada vez que Naruto le arrastraba hacia la sociedad.

—**Como si alguien pudiese dormir con tus ronquidos** —respondió rápidamente. Naruto comenzó a soltar los improperios suficientes como para que Sasuke decidiera ignorarlo, pero no pudo ignorar la voz suave de mujer que les interrumpió.

—**¿Ustedes duermen juntos? **—

Naruto le miró como si se estuviese volviendo loca. Y él no hizo lo contrario, pero con las reservas de su personalidad. Sasuke dudaba haber dado entender eso —después de todo, Naruto tenía novia— pero tal parecía que nadie lo creía muy bien. Y Sasuke se lo había dicho dos veces, pero Naruto insistía en molestar.

—**¿No deberías preocuparte en traernos la orden? **—preguntó antes de que las excusas patéticas, rápidas e incoherentes de Naruto lo hicieran mucho peor. Le dirigió una mirada envenenada, haciendo que la chica saliera prácticamente corriendo. Sasuke volvió a pegar la mirada hacia la ventana e intentó ignorar el bullicio a su alrededor cosa que poco dio resultado al escuchar la voz insistente de Naruto —**¿Qué? ¡Explícate luego, dobe! No tengo tu tiempo**—.

—**¡Que amargado eres, ttebayoo!**—respondió, pero comenzó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos. Estuvo así alrededor de un par de minutos antes de decidir mejor colocar los codos sobre la mesa —**¿Hace cuanto tiempo que salimos?**—

—**S-su orden** —escucharon, haciendo que ambos levantaran la mirada para observar a la camarera, trayendo lo que parecía pescado asado y algo de ramen. Y tomate. Sasuke, oficialmente pensando un par de blasfemadas decidió que ni con todo el tomate del mundo Naruto conseguiría que su humor mejorara.

Oh si, como si quisiera que un rumor sobre una relación que no era se propagara.

—**¿Realmente esperas que sepa algo sobre tu vida romántica, dobe?** —inquirió entonces, sacando el tenedor y decidiendo atacar la ensalada antes que el pescado. Naruto soltó un bufido.

—**¡Eres mi mejor amigo!**—

—**Pero no tu diario de vida**—y con eso, pareció zanjar en asunto. El tomate tenía un buen sabor, pero no era lo suficientemente bueno para la época en la que se encontraban. Maldijo entre dientes a la lluvia.

—**Bien, bien. Planeo pedírselo ttebayo**—

—**¿Es algún intento para tener sexo después de tantos intentos fracasados? **—.

—**¡Voy en serio, bastardo! ¡No digas eso en voz alta! **—.

Bien, estaba un poco en shock. Le tomó dos segundos el despegar la mirada de sus ojos y saber que no era una broma. Sasuke pestañeó dos veces antes de tragar saliva y sacar otro tomate del plato —**¿Ah sí? **—preguntó, con cuidado.

—**Claro que si, mira** —murmuró, levantando una caja de terciopelo rosa, abriéndolo y mostrando un delicado anillo de mujer. Sasuke lo observó durante un minuto, antes de asentir en silencio —**¿Qué opinas? **—.

—**Que la vendedora se ha lucido esta vez**—

—**Hijo de puta**—pero sonrió un poco —**Pero ¿Está bien, no? ¿Crees que ya debería hacerlo? **—.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Era eso lo que odiaba de mantener una amistad con otra persona. El intentar tener que interesarse en cosas como esas que, realmente no tenían nada que ver con él. Le hubiese gustado admitirlo en voz alta, decir que lo que hiciera con su vida no le venía en gana pero simplemente no podía. No a él. No a Naruto.

Levantó la mirada y vagó con los ojos hacia las otras mesas. Casi al principio habían cuatro ninjas y un infante. Uno de ellos alternaba la mirada hacia donde ellos estaban y la conversación.

Sus ojos negros se toparon con aquellos ojos perla durante unos segundos. Y resultó inquietante el pensar que, quizás de todas las personas en ese lugar podía ser la segunda en entender parte de él, aunque ella no lo supiera.

—**¿Qué estás miran…?**—

—**Si tú piensas que es necesario**—finalizó.

—**¡Qué bueno! Porque le dije que viniera**—

Sasuke le dirigió tal mirada que incluso Naruto se removió inquieto —**¿Qué? **— preguntó. El ninja no podía creer lo descerebrado que podía ser su compañero.

—**¿Para que hiciste que ****_yo_**** viniera aquí? **—

—**¡Necesito apoyo moral, ttebayo! **—inquirió, defendiéndose. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, dejando estrepitosamente el tenedor en la mesa para levantarse. Naruto automáticamente se levantó con él, agarrándole lo primero que pudo tocar, el hombro —**¿Por qué te vas? **—

—**¿No puedes pedírselo tu solo? **—reclamó, intentando deshacerse del apretón, pero Naruto parecía resuelto a mantenerlo en el asiento —**¡Que me sueltes, Usuratonkashi! **—

—**¡Ni de coña! ¿Es que no puedes ser un jodido amigo alguna vez en tu vida? **—Sasuke gruñó un poco más fuerte, moviendo uno de sus dedos con rapidez y liberando una descarga de baja intensidad que presionó contra el brazo de Naruto con decisión. El ninja soltó un alarido y le soltó de inmediato, no sin antes llamar la atención de todo el local que se quedó callado de golpe

—**Déjame en paz **—gruñó, pero Naruto le soltó tal golpe que se vio obligado a esquivarlo y a moverse hacia atrás.

—**¿A qué va todo esto? **—.

—**Te lo advertí, dobe **—.

—**¿Qué sucede aquí? **—escucharon a sus espaldas. Ambos se voltearon para ver al dueño del local con los brazos cruzados. Naruto iba a decir algo, pero en su intento de salir del lugar tropezó con la madera y se presipitó en el piso. La madera, lejos de caerse hizo una especie de rebote que logró que la comida callera en la cara de los residentes de la mesa siguiente.

Sasuke pensó que el incidente terminaría ahí pero no, el tipo decidió no hacer nada mejor que devolverle el tiro de Naruto, asestándole un plato con sopa en plena cara.

Cualquiera pensaría que los incidentes tan bizarros como esos se daban sólo en las tv novelas baratas, pero lo que en un segundo comenzó con una discusión entre ellos dos terminó con una guerra de comida de todo el local, haciendo que personalidades como Kiba y Naruto se pelearan entre ellos dos en la mitad del pasillo, mientras Akamaru ladraba desde la entrada y lamía los restos de comida que podía alcanzar. Sasuke, refugiado en el fondo con una sucia Hinata entre un par de personas que sólo querían huir del alboroto simplemente pensó que, cosas como esas pasaban si convivías con personas como Naruto Uzumaki.

No quería imaginarse cómo sería esa boda. Y si era sincero consigo mismo, debía admitir que era el último lugar en la tierra donde desearía estar.

.

.

.

.


End file.
